Cristal
by Guntherlina
Summary: Alcancé a rescatar lo último que quedó de Mery... su último trozo de cristal. One Shot. Homenaje a Mery.


Este one shot tiene spoiler del capítulo 21 de Eldarya… leer bajo tu responsabilidad.

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

 _ **Cristal**_

Las imágenes se agolpaban en mi cabeza, en mi mente, en mi memoria ¿cómo olvidarlo? ¿cómo olvidar a Mery en ese cuerpo magullado, rasgado, cubierto por el manto de la muerte? ¿cómo olvidarlo en ese cuerpo insano?

Era como una película, que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cerebro.

De aquella alma violada y quebrantada, de aquel cuerpo irrumpido, solo pude rescatar un pequeño botón naranjo que mi amigo siempre llevaba puesto y que ese día, por motivos de la vida, era yo su nueva portadora quien lo tenía en la mano derecha. Fue lo único que quedaba del recuerdo de su corta vida. Aquel botón que llevaba en mi mano, era el único objeto que había escuchado el último suspiro de un niño.

-Mery -repetí en un susurro mientras mis ojos se abrían inmersos en la inmensidad del mar. -Mery...-volví a susurrar mientras el océano, que una vez fue inclemente conmigo, acunaba nuestro bote con dulzura. -Mery... -una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla mientras que, en mis ojos, solo estaba la imagen del pequeño.

Ese día no quise comer, no sentía hambre, no sentía temor... no sentía absolutamente nada.

Desde ese momento, no volví a soltar el botón naranjo que tenía en mi mano, lo mantuve aferrado a mí mientras mis lágrimas tapaban la visión de mis ojos. Era valioso, la joya más hermosa que quedaba de mi pequeño amigo... era un trozo de cristal que el oráculo y el mundo abandonó por tan solo unos segundos.

Era un trozo de cristal... que jamás se volvería a fusionar con Mery...

Las lágrimas recorrían mis pómulos cuando llegué a la costa de Eel, muchos estaban esperándonos, supongo que querían saber de las noticias que nos habían acontecido en la misión. Aquellas caras se apagaron cuando no vieron al pequeño rubio y de entre el llanto, pude notar a una mujer que se echó a llorar en el suelo.

-¡Mi hijo! -era un grito desgarrador, y poco a poco me di cuenta, de que ella no era quien gritaba, si no que era su alma quien gemía de impotencia en búsqueda de un ser que no volvería. -¡Mi hijo! -volví a escuchar nuevamente el alarido.

No aguanté más, aun sabiendo que Nevra venía a mi encuentro crucé rápidamente la multitud hasta perderme en el recoveco de mi cuarto. Me senté en el suelo y me puse las manos en los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, sin embargo, el llanto no mermaba por lo que, en un desespero, tomé aquel botón con mis dos manos y lo puse a la altura de mi pecho apretándolo así con fuerza.

A los pocos minutos de mi llegada entró Nevra a la habitación, él tampoco fue capaz de ocultar las lágrimas que rodaban por su ojo.

En silencio se sentó a mi lado, en silencio me miró... en silencio apegó sus labios en mejilla.

-Esa mujer... –me atreví a susurrar.

-Ella es Twylda... la madre de... -se detuvo. -Lamento que hayas tenido que ver todo eso... nunca pensamos que esto pasaría. -se tocó la cabeza.

Me limité a escucharlo mientras acariciaba levemente la pequeña joya, quizás la más hermosa del mundo.

-Twylda... era muy joven cuando se casó -echó la cabeza hacia atrás- en ese momento... ella no era parte de la ciudad hasta que su marido murió producto del quiebre del cristal. Ella llegó a refugiarse con nosotros cuando Mery tan solo tenía dos años. Era muy curioso -sonrió triste- caminaba por los pasillos de la guardia... de hecho, un día -comenzó a reír- entró a mi habitación y sacó los parches con los que me cubro el ojo... los regaló a toda la guardia ... tuve que recortar un trozo de sabana para ponerme por culpa del niño.

Comencé a reír al imaginarme a Mery haciendo eso.

-Por la pérdida de su marido, Twylda quedó con secuelas, a veces eran crisis de ansiedad, otras veces era agresiva, nunca fue agresiva con Mery -aclaró- nunca con él. Mery era un niño al que consentíamos una y otra vez, era el hijo de la guardia. Yo lo quería... todos lo queríamos. –suspiró- Puede sonar, quizás muy duro de mi parte, pero... no podemos seguir llorando su perdida -me abrazó- él debe subir hasta el cielo crepuscular para finalmente convertirse en polvo de estrellas. Algún día volverá a nacer, por eso, debemos encargarnos de que cuando vuelva a nuestro mundo… el mundo haya cambiado por y para él -me entregó una sonrisa cálida, sonrisa que yo acepté para finalmente abrazarlo.

Un día después, Nevra me trajo una cinta celeste, muy parecida al cinturón satín que siempre llevaba puesto Mery. Con aquella cinta amarré uno de los objetos más valiosos que tenía en mi poder, el pequeño cristal naranjo. Y de ahí, de vez en cuando, cada vez que me sentía sola y triste, tocaba aquel botón que adornaba mi cuello. Así cada día... después de la muerte de Mery.

Ciertamente un día, caminaba por el C.G cuando vi a la joven que lloró aquella vez en la playa, Twylda. Marcado en su rostro marchitado estaban las secuelas del último ser querido que le quedaba en el mundo.

Ella era como el gran cristal enfermo al cual quebraron para quitarle pequeños fragmentos.

El botón debía ser de ella…

Esa misma noche le pedí a Nevra que me acompañara, no era capaz de mirar a la mujer sin que yo me quebrase en llanto.

Esa misma noche él me acompañó, sin embargo, las luces de su casa estaban apagadas. Caminamos hasta la biblioteca para escribir un mensaje y dejarle la pequeña joya bajo la puerta.

 _"Esto es lo único que pudimos rescatar. El último cristal de Mery"._

Lamentablemente no volví a ver a Twylda en mucho tiempo…

Dos meses después, caminaba hasta el quiosco central para juntarme con Nevra, al final del sendero me crucé con una mujer rubia de pelo corto, la reconocí al instante por lo que mi mirada bajó rápidamente hasta el pecho de ella, en la polera, a la altura de su corazón, estaba cocido el pequeño botón de Mery.

La joya más hermosa.

Él último cristal, al fin se había vuelto a fusionar.

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Aquí les dejo mi pequeño homenaje a Mery, debo decir que Mery no era uno de mis personajes favoritos, no obstante, no me imaginaba que moriría, tampoco imaginaba que moriría de la forma en que lo hizo. Para mí, el capítulo 21 me dejó un sabor amargo en la boca, su muerte fue injusta, pues era un inocente que aún no entendía lo que era la vida, vida que aún le quedaba por vivir.


End file.
